


(Re) Re_Birthday

by HeartOfInk



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Period, Gen, Guillotine, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Headcanon, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Character Death, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Trans Character, Unhealthy Relationships, after the end, possible twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfInk/pseuds/HeartOfInk
Summary: The Fourth Period had started. Things were going well.Then Allen Avadonia reincarnated into Harry Potter with his memories intact.Not even the Gods could predict the changes that would bring.





	1. Rebirth

A boy woke up inside a cheap cupboard at his uncle's house next to his sister. He checked on the girl next to him, though he was still unsure whether that was his original sister he once knew, but he had been living with hope that she actually is, and hopefully remembers him miraculously somehow some day...

A little overview of his past, the very far past: The witch, Ma, was defeated. The world has been reset by a pair of twins. A new world was created, full of peace, but not stopping it from being full of evil either.

Reincarnation involved forgetting all about your previous life, so you'd experience the current life to the fullest. That is simply how it was, how it had been, how it will always be. With the exception of Irregulars, of course.

It wasn't to be. He would have laughed at himself for thinking that, if he wasn't experiencing the worst headache of his life. The memories of two lives half-lived burst through his brain, three identities quarreled, until finally, one of them rose to the surface.

Harry James Potter was who he had been, but still he would make sure that nobody would refer him as that. It wasn't him anymore.

He had reincarnated. Again. It obviously must meant his journey wasn't over, yet.

The boy who used to be Allen Avadonia fell back on his bed with a 'thud'.

* * *

George Weasley was his mother's fourth child, and his twin Fred was the fifth. They were funny children that everyone adored, but George had a slight problem. He liked to play with dolls, and he would only wear girl's clothes. Which was inconvenient, because the only girl was his mother, and later, Ginny.

He grew his hair long, and once he even stole a bow. He called himself Gretel, and his brother was Hansel.

When he was around two years old, he simply started saying simple words like "witch" or "Arte" or "Mama". Then he'd giggle softly, before his eyes would go all distant again.

While all of the Weasleys, past and present, had been fiery redheads, George wasn't. Neither was Fred. He had golden blonde hair. Furthermore, he lacked the freckles that spotted all of his family.

The oddest things however, was Fred and George's apparent obsession with the strange word "Re_birthday".

His parents had never heard it before, not until their toddlers started saying it over and over. When he learned his letters, it was the first word he spelled out. He wrote it over everything, carefully and neatly. Once his parents asked him what a Re_birthday was, George had smiled and uttered two words of utter nonsense: "Reset world".

By that point, his parents had accepted his crossdressing as the least odd thing about him.

So, George was a wizard- no, Gretel was a witch. And that fact didn't automatically make her evil. Now she felt bad for throwing Eve into the oven...just a little bit.

They weren't the only weird Weasley siblings. Their little brother Ron had somehow ended up with blue hair in a flare up of accidental magic. It had been amusing to see their parents trying to change it back to red, even more when they couldn't.

The boys were quick to think up which names to use. Who had been the ones with blue hair...

Gallerian wasn't it. Adam only brought a blank look. Carlos, not even a glance. It wasn't Karchess, or Kaspar.

He had answered to Kyle. When Ron called her Ney, Gretel had been elated.

* * *

If Allen ever met Germaine and Leonhart again, he swore he would give them a big hug. He had never been more grateful that he had had a family like that, now that he had to live with the likes of relatives like the Dursleys. They called him freak, and brat, and a whole lot of other names.

He wondered if Leonheart remembered. Maybe, if he could find him, he could convince him to adopt Allen again, this time with Riliane in tow.

Hayley had remembered her past lives when they turned five, but a day after Harry did. And she...she was livid. She had been Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, a once brutal princess that had turned into a devoted and kind nun that spent the rest of her life praying that her sins would be forgiven, and even lived her next lives as a good kid! She did not deserve to be treated like this!

They didn't even give them proper clothes, only the discarded castoffs of their whale of a cousin (as soon as Riliane had money she was going to get proper clothes). They forced them to do chores! She was quite sure that even servant children didn't learn to cook when they could barely even reach the stove. They didn't even feed the twins often, but thankfully Riliane had learned to unlock the cupboard door when they were seven. And they had to serve the food to them!

If Allen had to be anyone's servant, it would be hers! HERS!

Aunt Marge was a woman the twins despised with every cell of their being. The boy twin was convinced she had to be possessed by a demon, as no one could be this bad. He had dismissed it after what they called the 'Ripper incident', when Marge's dog had chased Allen up a tree and the dog hasn't been pulled away and stopped from tormenting the boy until past midnight.

Allen didn't talk with anyone except her. She supposed it was the remains of his time as Harry. Silence had been a large part of Harry's life. It was what the Dursleys drilled into him. When facing pain, which he did on a daily basis, he should just grit his teeth and bear it. Or else, the pain would only get worse. Much, much worse, which he learned from experience However, Riliane did the complete opposite. Weird things would happen around them, most of the time.

Things happened when they were angry or scared. She spent years redirecting it to the Dursleys, after all, no one hurt her brother. If not, she would sing the Lullaby. "Lu li la lulila". One of the 12 variations of the Clockwork Lullaby. The healing variation. He had protected her once, now she felt it was her turn.

That wasn't to say she didn't have bad days. When they would chant 'Re_birthday' over and over. Could they still do it? Were they still Irregulars? She didn't know, but it was worth a shot. And that had been their lives, until the letter came.

* * *

Germaine missed her little brother.

Sure, she had many things to think about -apparently she was a witch now, and would go to a magical school- but she couldn't help feeling lonely. It wasn't uncommon for her, the remembrance of her past life had been slow and gradual, and it had sped up until, at nearly eleven years of age, she remembered everything.

It wasn't surprising, really. Hermione Granger was a bright little girl. She started walking, talking, reading and writing earlier than all of her peers. And now she could remember her past life.

She looked up from the book she was reading before sighing and going back to wondering where her beloved brother was. She hoped that if Allen, just like she, had regained his memories, that he was happy and well taken care of. She held onto the hope that Allen still remembered, and that one day they might be able to seek each other out.

Knowing Allen, if he indeed remembered his past lives, he would be miffed at having all his work undone. Dying in his sister's place, then spending the last 500 years as a soul and finally resetting the world. Only to remember again. Everything happens for a reason.

The thought of Allen carrying a sulk over with him into his new life made Germaine smile for a moment, before it slipped away. She got up from her bed and went over to her personal library. Her parents had gotten it for her after they realized she liked to read, which she was grateful for. Sure, it wasn't Leonheart -no one could compare- but it was, all in all, a pretty good life.

One of the ups of this life was that she was finally able to take up fencing without hiding! An image of her beating Allen and him sulking filtered through her mind, making her chuckle softly. Then she stopped, a twinge of pain and regret filing her.

Levia, she missed her little brother.

Maybe, with some luck, they would be reunited in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pride crew gets sorted.

They were famous. He and Riliane, they were famous for living when a madman tried to kill them. He was already in the Hogwarts Express, and had finally realized a normal life really was too much to ask.

At least they had been away from the Dursley for the summer. Riliane had refused to go back to the Dursleys, instead using her charm to convince Hagrid into letting them stay in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron. She had gathered several thousand Galleons from their vault, thrilled to have money again, and rented the largest room available there. Then they'd gone back to Madam Malkin's and custom ordered clothes exactly like their old ones, casual ones too, as well as new shoes, under garments, comfy pajamas and a robe each. In answer, Allen had brought several Galleons' worth of books.

Allen had made sure to keep his muggle clothes donned, so that no one would recognize him. He hated being the Boy-Who-Lived, but as the Girl-who-Lived, Riliane reveled in their celebrity status. Still, no one seemed to expect their saviors to look or act quite like them, so he had a reasonable amount of anonymity for now. Unless Riliane decided to spill the beans, that is.

The ride passed in silence, Allen with his nose buried in a book and Riliane with their new snowy owl, their first real birthday present in this life. Allen had wanted to name the owl Sickle or TALOS. Riliane wanted to name it Josephine. They settled on Hedwig, a name they found on one of the school books.

He was pulled out from his book as the compartment door opened. In came a boy with blue hair looking completely lost. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Allen pointedly ignored the boy, refusing to respond to him. Experience had long since taught him that remaining out of sight as much as possible was desirable.

Riliane sat ramrod straight, eyes wide. There was no doubt who this boy was.

Kyle  _fucking_  Marlon. He was slightly chubbier than before, but he still had the same soft smile, the same silky, navy blue hair, and the same mesmerizing baby blue eyes. There was absolutely no mistaking it.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Allen said as he looked up at the boy, trying his best to keep a straight face. Riliane could barely speak as Kyle took a seat beside her brother.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyle smiled, albeit a bit confused. "Please, do tell me, what are your names?" He had to verify just who these kids were; he was determined to convince himself that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Allen stood up, looking at him with a blank expression. Slowly, it formed into a smirk as Riliane stood next to him. "Well, my name is Harry…" he began, with Riliane continuing, "And I'm Hayley..."

"Wait, so have you really got—you know…"

He pointed at their wrists. The twins rolled up their sleeves to show the lightning scars, the boy with a long-suffering expression and Riliane basking in the attention.

"I can't believe it, it's the Twins-Who-Lived! It's so nice to meet you! My, you're so much... smaller in person. It's actually quite charming!" He laughed, not at all meaning harm. The twins looked at each other, taking his joke in stride and thinking the same thing;  _Let's mess with him._

"...However, you can refer to us as Allen and Riliane." They would've been able to keep a straight face if it weren't for Kyle's horrified expression.

"Allen and… no, you're kidding me…. You have to be kidding, right...?"

"Not at all!" Riliane managed to get out amidst their roaring laughter. "Oh, and by the way, you can still sit here if you want." Oh so slowly, Kyle took a seat across from the twins, who were still catching their breath. However, he was so far towards the edge it looked like he was about to fall off.

"So are you a wizard?" Riliane blurted out. Meanwhile, Allen had returned to his book.

"Er—Yes, my actual name is Ron Weasley. All of my family are." said Kyle. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." He spent a few minutes in silence, before his curiosity got the better of him. "I heard you went to live with Muggles. Was it anything like the castle back then?"

"In a way... It was more like reliving the siege every day, but neither of us could escape." She looked away for a bit, downcast.

"Oh... I'm so sor-" Before he could finish, she was turning back to Kyle with a smile.

"It's okay, though. We finally made it! Allen and I both, we're alive, we've escaped. Together."

"I see... yeah, you're right." Kyle was never one for tense situations, and although she didn't mean to, the mood was rather heavy. Allen was leaning against the window, staring at the scenery outside, oblivious to anything around him. Not unlike him.

"What about your family? Do you have any siblings this time around?"

"Yes, six." Kyle said, looking gloomy. "I may not be a King this time, but I still have a lot to live up to. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. Bill and Charlie have already left—Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Hansel and Gretel mess around a lo-"

"I'm sorry, did you- Hansel and Gretel?!" It was now Riliane's turn to not believe her ears.

"Yeah...? They're my brother and sister, twins. Why, do you know them?" "Know... them... sure, let's go with that." What was this emotion she was feeling? Shock? Fear? An unholy matrimony of the two? She didn't know, and she frankly didn't care. There was no way in hell she was going to let them throw the world into the garbage pail again.

"Riliane, are you alright? You look quite pale? Was it something I said?" After a minute of thinking, Kyle understood her fear. " _Oh..._  I know what you're thinking, and I promise you, they aren't like that. They would never. They just like playing pranks on people, I promise!"

"I... I don't 100% believe you, but I don't think you're lying, either." She sighed, though not exactly out of relief.

After a solid half an hour of complete silence aside from the buzz of conversation around them, they heard footsteps trotting down the aisle, stopping at their seat. There stood an athletic looking girl with short hair, tanned skin and a bossy expression. She was already wearing her uniform robes and had a pencil tucked behind one ear.

"Has any of you seen a toad? Allen!" the girl cried suddenly, a grin splashing on her face as she charged forward to embrace her brother. "I missed you so much!" Germaine murmured holding Allen's tiny frame to her chest. She sat back and looked Allen up and down. "You're so tiny," she mused to herself. "You look like you're nine."

Allen felt himself dying a little inside. "Thank you so much." He said dryly, Riliane giggling beside him. She never liked Germaine, but her sense of humor was undeniably good.

"So, mind if I take a seat?" She was excited to catch up with her little brother. As if it was his cue, Kyle rose up, standing as still as a statue while she took her seat. He continued to sit near the very edge ,leaving Germaine the rest of the seat. He was now sitting directly across from Riliane, and Germaine across from Allen. Personally, he was terrified, and Germaine was more so annoyed. Luckily for him, she was able to brush this off by talking to her dear younger brother for the rest of the trip, eager to catch up.

Not that he told her much. He knew how could Germaine be if he let slip their treatment at the Dursleys. He pointedly ignored all the looks Riliane sent him.

Kyle had engaged Riliane in a conversation about Quidditch. He was just taking her through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again. Two boys and a girl entered. Allen thought he recognized the girl at once.

"Is it true?" she said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Hayley Potter are in this compartment. So it's you two, is it?"

"Y-Yes, that would be us," Allen said, motioning to he and Riliane. "Now, who are you?"

Riliane shot Allen a glare as she watched him stumble through words.  _Pathetic. He acts so tough, but the minute a pretty girl comes by, he loses all composure._  Still, she held her tongue, watching the encounter with a small sigh. Causing trouble when they haven't even arrived yet would be nonsensical.

Her eyes were more fixed on the two boys. They were thick and heavyset. In either side of the girl, they seemed more like bodyguards. "Ah, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." The pale girl said, noticing where Riliane was looking. "And I am Malfoy, Michelle Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michelle," Riliane replied as she held out her hand politely. If there was any skill she was glad carried over, it was her ability to hide her emotions. She presented the aura of a calm, collected, professional young lady, but in reality she was embarrassed beyond belief.

Kyle tried to hide a laugh at the girl's name. If Allen remembered correctly, Malfoy meant malformed.

"Hmm?" Michelle turned to Kyle, retaining her kind smile and elegant demeanor. "Pardon my asking, but what's so funny?" She had heard the joke only one thousand times, it didn't affect her anymore; still, she wanted to see if it was any different.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"Think my name's funny, do you? I do too!" Michelle giggled a bit, taking the joke lightheartedly. "I've No need to ask who you are. My father told me, "All the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford, except for one with blue hair. I don't believe that's the case, you seem quite pleasant to me."

She turned back to Allen, the twin who hadn't shaken her hand. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better off than others, Potter. Not only that, but some family names have a generally, erm... unpleasant connotation. I would hate to see you go under due to financial problems, or see your reputation tarnished. I can help you there."

She held out his hand to shake Allen's, and he took it, staring her directly in the eyes.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Michelle smiled. "I do say, I like your confidence." She turned her gaze to Riliane. "I hope we can get along, Potter."

Allen glared at the door as the two boys and girl left the compartment. "Noblemen, all the same, everywhere." he spat, realizing a moment later he was being the target of two death glares.

"What's that supposed to mean,  _brother?_ " Riliane's stare went beyond daggers, it had turned into battleaxes, her voice dripping with more venom than a black widow. Oh, if looks could kill...

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh? Mind telling me what you  _did_  mean, brother dearest?" Allen gulped nervously; he knew he was never going to hear the end of it. Not to mention he had never seen the ex King of Marlon with such an expression on his face. Germaine was trying not to laugh at the poor boy's predicament.

He was saved by the fact they would reach Hogwarts soon.

* * *

Riliane had insisted that she and her brother wouldn't put the Hogwarts robes, deeming them unfashionable and impractical, so if they got in trouble Allen would just point his finger at her. The trip across the lake was uneventful, as was the short walk into the castle. There they were met by a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes and a stern expression. Allen's first thought was that she looked like Mariam Phutapie.

The ghosts had given him a lot to think about, too.

And now they had discovered the method of the Sorting, by putting on a ragged, singing hat.

Kyle was raging. "So we only have to put on a hat! I'll kill Hansel, he told me we were going to wrestle the Very Amazing Giant Squid."

"What part of it is amazing?" Riliane asked curiously.

"Everything about it is very, very amazing!"

The castle of Hogwarts, to Allen, was something magnificent. The stone walls and marble staircases made his heart swell with melancholy. In his mind's eye, he saw images of a life long past on a time no one remembered. He could remember every corner of his (no, not his. Riliane's. Lucifenia's) castle, both as a Prince and as a servant. In the corner of his eye, he saw his sister with a similar expression, and wondered if those simple days they had would ever return.

Deep down, he knew nothing could ever compare to the life he had before. Every day, he would be yearning for the days when he could play with his sister as Alexiel, without a care in the world. However, he had to continue on, to be strong for them both. He took her hand in his and smiled at her reassuringly. Normally, she would pull away, but this time she returned it. Determined to start a new life and carve out their own happiness with their friends by their sides, they made their way into the gargantuan school with pride and determination.

"When I call your name," McGonagall said to the nervous first years, "step forward and sit yourself on the stool." Then she cleared her throat before pulling a scroll of parchment out of one of her billowing sleeves and announced "Abbot, Hannah!"

Allen stared at the ceiling, or should we say sky He remembered reading about it in a book he'd acquired in Diagon Alley. As McGonagall called out "Brown, Lavender" his eyes drifted over to the teacher's table. In the high backed chair in the center, which was ornately decorated and gleaming all gold and silver, was Albus Dumbledore. The man looked like Santa.

Allen didn't like Santa. Bribing children to be boring with useless garbage, breaking and entering on an annual basis, not to mention the replicas at malls and holiday festivities were always mean or patronizing. This man looked a bit too much like Santa for comfort.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at Germaine's name being called. She went into Gryffindor, which was absolutely no surprise. Longbottom, Clarith went to Hufflepuff, and Malfoy, Michelle went to Slytherin. Then, his twin.

"Potter, Hayley." Proudly, Riliane made her way to the stool. The whispers and murmurs around her only boosted her confidence, though she only heard snippets.

"Hayley Potter?"

"-Girl-Who-Lived."

"What's she wearing?"

"Merlin's beard she's cute."

Sweeping down her dress and taking a seat, she waited patiently as the hat was placed upon her. The hat had paused for a short while in contemplation. "Gryffindor!" It's voice boomed across the hall. The Gryffindor table cheered wildly as she took a seat amongst their ranks, apart from Germaine. She couldn't be any more annoyed, or so she thought.

When "Potter, Harry!" was called out, Allen didn't react at first. It wasn't until Kyle jerked his hand sharply and pushed him forward that Allen remembered at all. He anticipated being gawked at, talked about, and treated simultaneously like a rock star and a leper. And between the whispers and stares, seemed like he was absolutely right.

The hat was plopped down onto his head, and slipped down covering his eyes and ears.  _"Here is another piece of the puzzle...Mr. Potter. I see what you want to be. And I see what you are._

One of the two re-creators of the world? A boy who had three lives lived?  _I just want to protect my sister. Riliane is in Gryffindor, put me there._

The Hat paused. Allen didn't know how he knew it was doing that, but he did. Then it murmured,  _I can tell you that you are not suited for Gryffindor._

The boy started,  _Don't say that. She is brave, she can take care of herself, I know that, but... We spent five hundred years looking for the other. So please. **Please.**_

_Mr. Po- Mr. Avadonia, in truth, of all the Houses, your nature wouldn't find its truest expression in Gryffindor._

_No._

__You should think about other things than simply your sister. You are your own person. You have the right to a fate and a destiny that would make you independent of your sibling, if that's what you wanted._ _

__No.__ He had to hurry up and make the Hat choose Gryffindor.

"Hufflepuff!"

"NO!" His voice rang throughout the hall, before quickly dropping to a whisper.  _Please, let me be with my sister... It's been hundreds and hundreds of years..._

The hat simply laughed.  _Your extreme loyalty to her is exactly the reason you were placed here, child. One day, you will understand._

* * *

She would not cry. Or scream, or throw a tantrum. She would not march up to the Hufflepuff table and drag Allen to the lion's table. She would not. But Levia above, it was tempting.

"Never in my life I have seen such a...such a rude piece of cloth." Riliane snapped, stabbing her steak with her fork. The older twins, both sitting in front of her, laughed aloud. "

"It was a bit rude to us, too." said Hansel.

"Wanted to put us in Slytherin." Added Gretel.

"Too cunning for Gryffindor, it said."

"Too loyal for Gryffindor, it said."

"But now look at us!"

"We're basically Gryffindor's mascots!"

Riliane giggled a bit at the twins. They reminded her of herself and Allen, in a vague way. Being able to complete the other's sentences and know what the other was thinking was something she had never seen before. It was slightly unsettling, yet mostly intriguing. Still, Riliane couldn't help but wonder why Allen was placed in Hufflepuff. Yes, he's loyal and hardworking, but he's the poster boy for bravery! It made little sense to her.

In the Hufflepuff table, Allen had a plan in mind for tomorrow: Find out where were the Gryffindor dorms and sneak in.


	3. I'm coming to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again, he goes to see her.

Allen wasn't at all happy with the Hat's decision, but he had to admit that at least the common room was nice. Apparently it was in the same corridor as the kitchen, and it's entrance was located in a stack of barrels. The password, he knew, was to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. He would have to remember that clearly if he didn't want to end up doused in vinegar. The room itself was earthy, round. Yellow and black and honey, with a lot of plants.

The boy's room was cozy. Wooden bedsteads and patchwork quilts. He had to share room with a pompous boy named Ernie Macmillan, a Muggleborn named Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Wayne Hopkins.

He went to bed straight away, not before saying one thing. "Call me Allen."

Justin tilted his head. "I thought your name was Harry?"

"It is."

His roommate frowned in confusion, before giggling. "You're strange."

* * *

If there was anyone as upset about Allen being in Hufflepuff as he was, it was Riliane. It had been hundreds of years, but it felt like septillions, and this dumb hat had the nerve, the gall to separate them  _again?_  She was having none of it.

She paced back and forth, venting to herself, plotting ways to get him into Gryffindor, Germaine simply watching and laughing. She missed her little brother, absolutely, but if that's where he was destined to be she couldn't fight it; she had bigger problems. For example, this bratty child being her roommate. Eventually retrieving a book and reading, she found the girl-who-lived asleep by the time she finished. Ranted herself to sleep, it seems.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs had quickly divided in groups, as people were prone to do. Or, more accurately, most of the Hufflepuffs went into groups. Allen remained alone, maybe because of his famous status had made people shy to approach him, maybe it was his antisocial personality. At least Clarith Longbottom and Michaela Perks talked to him. They seemed to enjoy Herbology.

Interested in the curriculum, Allen had approached his head of House with a few questions.

"Can you explain a little bit about the different subjects?" Allen had asked politely the second day.

"The core classes, which you are required to take for the first five years, are broken down into three basic types of classes. First, there are the wand based subjects; which include Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Next, are the passive practical classes that require a person's innate magic but use few, if any, actual spells; those classes are Potions, Herbology (which is the class I teach), and Flying Class (which is only offered for first years)."

"I see."

"The final group of classes are strictly informational or theoretical in nature and those two classes are; Astronomy and History of Magic. In third year, you will have the option of adding one or more electives which include; Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, or Divination. The first three are considered passive practical classes and the latter two informational. You'll learn more about those at the end of your second year though."

"What about basic classes such as Math, English, Social Studies, Science, and Art?" Maybe even Fencing, he did miss it. Or cooking, that was something he knew he was good at.

"I'm afraid we don't offer any muggle courses at Hogwarts; there just isn't enough time to fit them into the schedule and they have no practical application in our world."

"How do you expect the students to function out in the real world when they are finished with their magical education, if they don't have a grasp of basic academics?" Allen asked with a slight frown.

"All of our students adjust to life outside of Hogwarts quite easily, the majority starting a wide variety of magical careers right out of school. Some careers obviously require a bit more schooling, such as Healers and Aurors, but on the whole you'll learn everything you need to know before you graduate."

"And if we don't wish to remain in the magical world? If we'd rather return home and pursue a job in the 'muggle' world?" Allen countered, feeling more than a touch uncomfortable by the idea that he'd have to stay in the magical world.

"Ah… well… occasionally we do lose the odd muggleborn witch or wizard, every now and then, but on the whole magicals prefer to stay in our world. It's better that way, safer for all involved. Those that do leave are rarely ever heard from again, so I am personally unsure what measures they have taken to fit back into their rather boring lives in the muggle world," Professor Sprout hesitantly explained. "We at Hogwarts encourage all of our students to remain in the wizarding world, where they belong; where they can be a productive part of society."

Allen found himself highly disagreeing.

* * *

Allen's third night at Hogwarts was worse than his second. The nightmares merged together, from the guillotine to his sister possessed to endless what-ifs. But was awake now, and had to start the day. Quietly, he went to the bathroom and showered making as little noise as possible.

Warm water.

To him, it was still luxury, though. He couldn't forget the times when water had been icy. He remembered the hitching of his breath when the water had come crushing down… And he' tried to warm it, but it had not been possible.

One of the reasons he was glad to be an early-riser was that it was unlikely to meet another person in the bathroom. He really disliked questions concerning some of the scars on his body.

He put on his jumpers, a shirt that would need some serious sewing very soon and put on his school uniform.

It wasn't until he had gone down for breakfast that he was aware enough to pay attention to a mini commotion.

"Oh no, double Potions," Justin groaned, "First thing this morning. That's just cruel." This sentence caused Allen to shiver a bit.

"What's wrong with Potions?"

Silence followed his question.

"It's taught by Professor Snape," some boy from the upper years said, but several people hushed him. It took Allen five seconds to realize that it wasn't due to showing disrespect, but because, apparently, this wizard had the uncanny ability to hear things he'd better not. Ten minutes later, Allen had the impression of a rather inhuman being that was feared by half of his house. Only very few, like Cedric Diggory, spoke highly of Slytherin's Head of house. It appeared that he very much favored his own house, but that most Ravenclaws managed to gain his… acceptance, but he held no patience for many Hufflepuffs and absolutely no tolerance for the Gryffindor house.

When he first laid eyes on him, Allen knew he wouldn't get along with this professor.

His eyes were cold and empty reminding him of dark tunnels. Never before had he seen a person possessing an eye-colour so dark, one was inclined to call them black.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he spoke barely above a whisper.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, they all loved their subject with passion, this man, however... "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The last sentence was like a bucket full of cold water splashed into Allen's face.

He surely knew how to work with his voice.

That was a very dangerous man.

On went the list until, "Harry Potter." There was an edge to the name, Allen instantly was wary of. The wizard, no matter how quietly he'd murmured it, had almost spit 'Potter'.

Their eyes met again, and Allen was quite aware that the man knew his name. He managed to force his features to remain blank. He'd learned long ago that demonstrating fear in the face of a predatory being was never a good idea. "Our new...celebrity."

As he ended, Allen felt his heart starting to pound.

And not in a good way.

"Potter," it was frightening and fascination at once to listen to such a silky tone when it spat a word, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Allen's eyes went wide for a moment. He hadn't expected the lesson to start with a quiz. He didn't know what the combination resulted into, but he knew what each plant did.

"Asphodel itself belongs to the lilies, its root has sedative qualities, especially in powdered form," powdering a root enhanced its effect, as far as he'd read in his Potions book, "And wormwood causes depression if not then destruction of the nerves, but the latter is avoided due to making it an infusion. I'm not sure what the exact result is called, but it definitely puts you to sleep or causes you to become immobile at the very least."

Snape was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "What did you do, Mr Potter? Learn all the ingredients without glancing at the possible combinations?"

Allen was at loss for a moment. What did he want to hear? He hadn't learned the book by heart; he'd lacked the time to do so.

He hadn't known this was a requirement at this school. Still at loss, he remained silent.

"Well, if you don't answer, then please answer the following question: where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Justin's hand lifted and smiled at the sight of his enthusiastic classmate. It froze instantly, when he saw the Potions professor's eyes narrow dangerously.

"I wonder why your lack of knowledge amuses you, Potter."

Allen managed to keep his eyes open, but as despair overcame him, it was hard not to.

Why? Why did adults always misread his actions?

Suddenly, he heard a satisfied snicker knowing exactly whose voice it was. He clenched his jaw, but remained still.

It had been only the first class, but if that was a prelude of what was to come Allen was dreading it because of the caustic insults Snape rained down upon his head.

Now, a difference between the twins:

Maybe it was a leftover of his first life, but Allen found himself unwilling to rise to the bait. He didn't want to get in trouble so soon.  _Do shut up, I can make brioche and murder. Tell me, Mr. Snape, have you had to face the wrath of an entire kingdom as a mere child? Have you ever put yourself on the line to protect the one you hold most dearly? Have you had to face every single day staring at her smile, yet still feeling oh so alone? Have you ever been stared at with so much hatred that you could feel it within your soul? Have you ever died to protect the only person left that truly matters, or even died at all? I think NOT, Mr. Snape, sir._

Riliane, by contrast, had reacted rather spectacularly and aggressively. "What on earth makes you believe that you at all have the right to berate me, to make me seem like I have the mind of a dung beetle? Your job is to  _teach us,_  not run a pig farm, so stop acting like it! Passionate in your art you are indeed, but isn't that entirely why you should treat those you teach with respect? If anything,  _YOU_  are the reason why nobody ever wants to learn potions, not the art itself! If you treat me or anyone else like this, don't expect me to treat you kindly in return!"  _for I am the Prideful Princess, I am the Daughter of Evil. Anyone who stands in my way will receive dire consequences._

It was actually her receiving the 'dire consequences', her outburst gaining her both immense respect from the students in her class, and detention.

* * *

It was Friday, almost night, and Allen was getting desperate. He missed his sister so much; it was like having a stomachache. He needed to be with her. He needed to know she was doing alright. He chose to call those desperate measures Hansel and Gretel.

He was quite ambivalent to the older twins, as long as they didn't turn their behavior on him. They enjoyed humiliating any student not in Gryffindor. They especially loved to pick on the younger Slytherins with all manner of cruel and humiliating 'pranks' for no real reason other than that they could.

In fact, there was a huge bullying problem school wide that was ignored and  _supported_  by the staff; if only by the lack of repercussions on those caught bullying other students. The two worst houses were Gryffindor and Slytherin, though Ravenclaw wasn't too far behind (though the eagles tended to be smart enough not to get caught most of the time). Hufflepuff gave as good as they got as well, though if there was bullying between members of their own house it was not readily apparent – not like it was in the other three houses.

That kind of behavior sickened Allen to no end and made him wish he didn't have to be here. It also made him draw even further away from his peers. This, of course, made him a target for the worst of the bullies as they wrongly assumed he would be an easy target.

Not for Hansel and Gretel, so far. He was saved the embarrassment when they sought him out, instead of otherwise.

"Little badger, we have…" Hansel started.

"Searched for you…" Gretel continued with a smirk identical to her brother's.

"Impatiently. We are giving you…"

"An offer you can't deny." The last sentence was spoken simultaneously.

"May I first hear the offer, gentleman and sweet lady, or have you already been taught the art of reading another being's mind, allowing you to be aware of my thoughts?" Allen asked politely.

The twins' smiles only faltered for a second in astonishment, but were followed by brighter grins.

"Thy cunning wit is much needed, sire. Would you please share it with us deprived souls?" Hansel asked, bowing deeply causing Harry to chuckle. He bowed his head a bit and his shoulders twitched in amusement.

"'We always speak the truth,' the trickster told the fool, 'For when we lie, people know we cheat.' The thing about pranksters is that people are wary of them, even when they don't plan anything. So, I guess you think adding some innocent blood to your jokes will have people lower their guard. It only works once, you know… And I'd rather not be viewed a trickster on my very first day." he quoted, then his face grew serious. "What is your offer, and what should I do in return?"

* * *

"Back from detention already?"

Germaine only gave Riliane a passing glance, absently noting her new white bow. She was carrying a set of pajamas, but no books or parchment. If she wanted to go to sleep early and not complete her homework, then so be it.

She couldn't be her babysitter. Though it would have been nice that the Weasley twins didn't try to escort her to the dorm (they didn't need to act like bodyguards, her ego was big enough already!).

Huh. Apparently when a boy tries to enter the girl's room the stairs flatten and make a slide. That's useful to know. She amused herself watching Riliane's increasingly irate attempts to climb up till the twins literally hurled her up.

Ouch. That sounded like it hurt.

* * *

Riliane went back from her detention fuming immensely. She removed her hairclips and put her pajama ruminating over it. How dare that man make such remarks, and then punish her over it! he was the professor, the adult! He shouldn't be treating her that way, treat anyone that way!

The Wizarding World was in dire need of some changes, and she would help with that!

Her righteous anger was abruptly cut off when she opened the curtains of her four poster bed. She didn't expect to find a copy of herself already sleeping. A white bow was placed on the night table. It didn't take her a second to realize what had happened. It didn't really fazed her, she and her brother had slept inside the cupboard on the same bed.

A princess sleeping with a servant. How scandalous!

At least she wouldn't dream of being killed with scissors anymore.

As she slipped under the covers, she chuckled quietly. "So you can still make people believe you're me?" she didn't really expect an answer.

"Goodnight, Allen."


End file.
